The Gift
by inksmudged
Summary: Years after defeating the Labyrinth Sarah is pulled back. With the help of a mysterious gift, she may win again. But many changes have been made, including Jareth's new mistress. Sarah's failure may be the Goblin King's last hope. JxS
1. The Date

**Five years after defeating the Labyrinth, Sarah is pulled in again by a mysterious gift. Things have changed for the worse in Sarah's absence, and Jareth's new mistress seems to be at the heart of it. To save herself, Sarah must save the Labyrinth and its King before time runs out. JxS.**

**Rating _may _go up in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I neither own nor profit from this - characters and Labyrinth story are copyright Henson, Lucas, & Froud.**

* * *

_He'd changed in the years since she'd left the Labyrinth. His expression, once alight with delightful wickedness, had hardened into a cruel mask. And when he saw her, his eyes did not soften as they once did, but instead narrowed suspiciously._

"_Goblin King," she greeted him, breathless from running._

_She'd changed as well. A beautiful teenager had become a stunning twenty year old. Shining raven hair fell down her back, a tousled mane after her race to the castle. Cat-like green eyes surveyed him desperately, full lips parted as she gasped for breath._

_As much as he wanted to be unaffected, he could not be._

"_Sarah." Her name was a caress on his tongue, his voice a dark promise._

_She stepped up to where he stood, half hidden in the dark of the alcove. _

"_Jareth. Please –"_

_His gloved knuckles brushed her cheek, tracing a slow line along her jaw. The urge to snap her beautiful, slender neck warred with the need to press his lips to the pulse fluttering there. His fingers curled into his palm until he could almost feel the bite of his nails through the leather._

_Sarah caught his hand in hers, uncurling his fingers to press his palm against her cheek. She pressed her other hand to his chest, closing her eyes against the sudden frenzy of her pulse. The beat of his heart was a drum beneath her palm, inviting her deeper into the dark._

_He didn't resist when she pushed him against the wall, falling into the darkness, falling into him…_

With a gasp, Sarah woke. Bright sunlight spilled through her bedroom window while the sound of traffic reminded her that she was far, far away from the Goblin King and that mindfuck he called a labyrinth.

Breath shallow, she pressed her fingers against her closed eyes, torn between recalling the dream and forcing it away. It was the same one she'd been having for six months now.

"Sarah?"

Her roommate, petite, redheaded Jess, knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'm up." Sarah slid out of bed and pulled open the door.

Jess stood in the doorway, a half-eaten banana in one hand and a small, white gift box in the other. Her pixie-style, fox red hair stood up in a haphazard arrangement that was clearly the work of her pillow.

"This is for you," she said, thrusting the box at Sarah. "It was sitting outside the door."

Sarah examined the box. Her name was written on the top in neat, precise ink with nothing else to indicate the sender or the occasion.

"That's weird." She gave the box a little shake. Whatever was inside was certainly heavy for its size.

"I hope it's not, like, anthrax. Or a bomb, you know?" Jess suggested, giving Sarah a baleful stare. "I mean, who leaves a box outside your door with just your name on it? It's not even wrapped."

"Yeah." Sarah shook the box again. Whatever was inside clunked dully. "It's not anthrax. It's too heavy and solid," she humored Jess by dispelling her fears. "And a bomb would probably be fixed to the bottom, so it wouldn't go off as soon as it shifted. This is moving around too much."

Jess nodded, relieved by Sarah's smooth dismissal. "Yeah. I think I saw that in a movie once."

She _had_ seen it in a movie – Sarah had seen the movie with Jess _and _Jess's boyfriend, Kyle. It was understandable that Jess wasn't too clear on the details of the movie – she'd spent most of it practically having sex with Kyle right in the theater.

"Well." Jess took another bite of her banana, eyeing the box speculatively. "Are you going to open it, or what?"

A flash of dream recurred to her – _leather gloved fingers sliding down her back_…

"No." She set it on her dresser. "Not yet."

Jess eyed the box as if resisting the urge to rip it open herself.

"Suit yourself. I have psych in an hour." She shoved the rest of her banana in her mouth as she drifted towards the bathroom.

Sarah closed the door behind her, eyeing the small box. It was nothing, she assured herself. Probably something from Robbie, down the hall. She'd had dinner with him last weekend. It would be nice of him to give her a little gift. Maybe he even left a note inside, inviting her out for a second date. That's how normal relationships worked – people were affectionate and honest and tried to make each other happy.

Sarah snorted. "God, it'd be nice to have a normal relationship," she said to nobody.

On her way out the door to class, Sarah nearly crashed into Robbie in the hall.

"Hey Sarah," he greeted her with a lazy, crooked smile that made her stomach flip. His dark hair and soft brown bedroom eyes had a way of always making her act daft and girlish. She suppressed a giggle as he reached around her to untuck a strand of her hair from the strap of her backpack.

"Thanks."

"No problem. On your way to class?" Robbie walked with her down the hall, keys jingling in his hand.

"Yeah. English lit. You?"

Robbie nodded. "Microbiology."

Sarah thought of the little white box suddenly. "Hey, did you –" she cut herself off. He would've brought it up if he'd given her the box. Unbidden, a pair of narrow, mismatched eyes entered her thoughts, amused, but cruel. _Get out of my head!_

"What?" Robbie nudged her with an elbow when she didn't finish her sentence.

"Um… did you have any plans this Friday?" She could still feel those eyes in her mind, the way they would narrow in disapproval. _Take that._

Robbie shrugged. "Not so far. What did you have in mind?"

"A movie? We can see what's playing at the Union."

"Yeah. Sounds good."

They parted ways at the sidewalk, Robbie headed for the Health Sciences building, while Sarah made her way to Fine Arts building. She waited until she rounded the first corner to do a little dance of glee.

_I've got another date! A real, normal date!_

_--_

Jess watched from the couch as Sarah floated around the apartment, half dressed, preparing to go out.

"I think he'll really like the top you chose," Jess said dryly. "It leaves a lot to the imagination."

Sarah looked down at her blue and white polka-dot bra.

"He's not going to see that much, _yet_," Sarah said with a wicked grin. A flash of panic wiped the smile from her face. "Or is he? I don't know – what's protocol for the second date?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "Protocol is: do whatever the hell you want. Didn't anyone tell you, Sarah?"

"Tell me what?" Sarah knitted her fingers together, desperate for any help.

"They stopped making chastity belts years ago."

Sarah made a noise halfway between a snarl and grunt. "You're really helpful," she snapped.

"Sarah, I was just kidding!" Jess followed her into the bathroom as Sarah tugged on an emerald green tunic style tank. The deep neck showed off a subtle peek of cleavage, and the empire waist nipped her in flatteringly.

"Niiiiiice." Jess patted her chest like she was having palpitations and fanned herself. "Whoa Nelly!"

"Shut up." Embarrassed, Sarah grabbed a short sleeved button up, and threw it over her shoulders. She tried a smile in the mirror, but couldn't manage it. With a sigh, she sat on the edge of the tub. "Jess – I've never had a real boyfriend. I mean, I've had boyfriends, but only for a few weeks at a time, and I never went on _dates_ or did serious relationship-type-stuff, you know?"

Chastened, Jess gave Sarah a soft smile. "You look gorgeous, Sarah. Rob's not going to know what hit him. And if he doesn't want you for a girlfriend, then he's a fucking idiot. You're smart _and _gorgeous – and the two don't generally hang out together. So stop freaking out, okay?"

There was a knock at the door. Sarah jumped to her feet.

"That's him!"

"Relax. Answer the door."

She nodded, taking a deep breath, and did as she was told.

Robbie stood in the hall, looking as freakishly beautiful as always.

"Ready to go?" he asked casually, completely unfazed. Sarah hoped her nerves didn't show in her expression. Her smile felt wooden.

Jess pushed her out the door. "Now you kids don't stay out too late," she said in a mumsy voice.

"I'll have her back in time for bed, ma'am," Rob played along.

Jess grinned wickedly. "I bet you will," she purred.

"Jess!" Sarah gasped, trying not to blush as she hustled Robbie down the hall.

"Hands where I can see them Robert!" Jess shouted after them.

Sarah sighed when she heard their apartment door finally shut. Robbie laughed at her murderous expression.

"She's a trouble-maker," he noted with a smile.

"She has some coming back at her," Sarah promised darkly.

"Are you nervous?" Robbie asked, taking Sarah's hand in his. The heat of his palm made her feel too warm. She hoped desperately that her palm wouldn't start sweating against his.

"No," she lied.

"I think you –"

Robbie and Sarah stopped abruptly as the lights in the hall flickered off.

"Power outage," Sarah said quietly.

A mischievous sniggering sounded behind them. Robbie and Sarah both whirled around.

"Did you hear that?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah."

Their hands met in the darkness. The sound of tiny feet skittered down the other end of the hall. Sarah and Robbie spun around again, holding tight to each other. In the darkness, a larger shape was starting to take on distinction.

"Is there someone there?" Robbie called.

The dark silhouette approached them, features indistinguishable. But there was something about his height, his arrogant posture that seemed familiar. But it was the voice that was unmistakable.

"Hello Sarah."

--

**EEEEEEEEE!**


	2. The Truth

**Bah! Sorry for taking so long – I've been having trouble with my internet connection. I promise to make it up to you all with an extra special bonus chapter, later this week! :D**

* * *

Sarah gasped, gripping Robbie's hand tighter.

The light overhead flared to life, illuminating the Goblin King in a pool of weak, orangey glow. The frail light cast the planes of his face into a wolf-like, feral beauty. Sarah felt her heart lurch at the sight of him, but she dismissed it quickly as fear.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded breathlessly.

"Come now, Sarah. I thought you'd be pleased to see me after all these years." He feigned offense, but devilry sparked in his eyes.

Robbie stepped forward, between Sarah and the Goblin King.

"Leave her alone, Jareth."

Sarah's body seemed to freeze in place, her mouth half-formed around a forgotten word.

"You know him?" she finally managed to croak.

Robbie turned to her, his eyes like those of a snared rabbit. "I – well, I…"

Jareth's amused laughter rippled through the darkness. "Spilling secrets, Robin?"

"Robin?" Sarah took a cautious step away from him. "I thought your name was Robert."

"It is," he said quickly, his expression desperate. "Here, my name is Robert."

Sarah continued to back away until she felt the wall against her back. "_Here_? Then _where_ is your name _not _Robert?" she demanded incredulously.

Jareth watched their exchange with narrowed eyes, his lips on the verge of a smirk.

"I go by Robin in… the Underground."

Sarah's hand flew to her mouth, while fury boiled through her veins. How could it be that she'd been duped again by a creature of the Underground? She felt so stupid – she'd thought he was a decent, normal guy, someone who might actually have the potential to be a boyfriend, to make her happy. If she'd learned anything during her time in the Labyrinth, it was that the inhabitants of the Underground were not to be trusted.

"You lied to me."

"I never lied to you," Robbie said resolutely. "The Fae can't lie."

Sarah shook her head, unable to process everything being thrown at her. "Whatever you did – you tricked me. I thought you were… normal."

"I'm afraid it's worse than that," Jareth cut in smoothly. "Robin is a member of the Fae court. Winning a mortal's heart gives him a free pass to live in the Aboveground, while said mortal must take his place in the Underground."

Robbie's expression was crestfallen, defeated. He made no move to contest Jareth's claims.

"Oh my God." Sarah stared between the two of them, mortified and furious. He'd been doing worse than tricking her – he was _using _her. Jareth's expression mirrored her fury, but she couldn't imagine what he could possibly be angry about. Her wrath slowly gave way to a detached, calm sort of clarity.

She looked at Robbie, her expression deadly calm. "I wish the goblins would take you away, right now."

The contemptuous glare on Jareth's face slipped, showing a millisecond of astonishment, before he recovered his features into an inscrutable mask.

She turned, ignoring Robbie's desperate, pleading cry of, "Sarah!" and made her way back to her apartment. The lights overhead flickered on, one at a time, as she passed beneath them, illuminating her way back to apartment 3C.

She slammed the door shut behind her, startling Jess off of the couch.

"What are you doing back?" She dropped the ice cream tub she was eating out of, and flicked off the TV.

Sarah ignored her, and stormed into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Sarah?" Jess called again, before giving up.

Sarah turned away from the door and bit back an astonished scream. Jareth stood before her, a bemused smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, well. Sarah, I thought you'd have learned from the first time."

"I don't care. Go ahead and keep him." She pushed past him, her eyes on her dresser. The little white box was gone.

"Looking for something?" Jareth held the box, a strange look on his face. His eyes met hers, holding her gaze. "I wonder who this could be from. Your Fae admirer, maybe?" he mused, stepping closer so that Sarah was pinned between his body and the dresser. She felt a blush rising, but forced herself to meet his gaze. The heat of his body only brought memories of her dreams, tempting her into something foolish.

She swallowed hard, forcing those thoughts away. "Like you don't know." She sidestepped him and snatched the box, ripping the lid off. Inside rested a small crystal ball, the unmistakable tag of a certain Goblin King. "Golly," Sarah said sarcastically. "Whoever could this be from?"

Jareth took the crystal from her, turning it over in his hand. "Who did you get this from?" he demanded.

"I'm not an idiot," Sarah reached for the crystal, but he pulled it away too quickly.

"I did not send this," he assured her, his tone a dire seriousness that she'd never heard before. Even at his most furious, when she defeated the Labyrinth, there'd been a self-assuredness underneath all the anger – he hadn't believed she could truly defeat him. But now… he was perplexed.

"I don't know where it's from. It was left outside my door."

Jareth relaxed his expression into his normal haughty veneer. At least now Sarah knew there was something other than imperiousness lurking beneath that expression.

"Never mind." With a roll of his wrist, the crystal disappeared. "Now, Sarah."

Sarah looked from his hand to his face, her expression mulish. She knew what was coming.

"Keep him. I don't want to run the Labyrinth."

"I'm afraid you have no choice in an instance like this. Robin was of the Underground. By rights, he should return to the Fae Court."

"I don't care. Do whatever you have to."

The Goblin King's tone grew impatient. "Will you listen, please? You must run the Labyrinth for him, regardless of whether you want to or not. What he's done has already bound you to him in certain ways."

"What?" Sarah felt her heart racing.

"If you defeat the Labyrinth again, you return safely home, and Robin is mine. Should you fail… you are mine and Robin returns safely to his court." There was something akin to pity in the Goblin King's expression, and Sarah couldn't bear it.

"No!" she cried, staggering away from him as if the distance would save her from what was happening. "That's not –"

"Fair?" Jareth's expression hardened. "Come now, Sarah. We've been through this already." He turned and looked out her bedroom window, where instead of the buildings of the university, Sarah saw the walls of the Labyrinth, rising to meet the Goblin City. Dark clouds hung over the castle, and the walls seemed in a greater state of disrepair than she remembered.

She blinked –

And then she was standing there, Jareth just behind her. The feel of him at her back had her spinning around, a gasp escaping her. She muffled it, annoyed by her lack of control around him. She focused on the Labyrinth instead, trying to clear her mind for the task ahead of her.

The wind whipped along the barren outer walls, tugging at her hair, her sleeves, her body – as if willing her to lie down in the scrub and give up before she had a chance to fail.

"Isn't this familiar?" the Goblin King mused, his mismatched feline eyes alight with furious pleasure.

"You don't intimidate me," Sarah said coldly, the lie slipping easily over her lips.

Jareth smiled wickedly. "Then I shall have to try harder." He turned to face a small clock, hanging from the branches of a long-dead tree. "You know the rules Sarah – thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth."

She looked back at the walls, determination replacing despair. "I've done it once," she said calmly. "I'll do it again."

When she looked back, the Goblin King was gone, but his mocking laughter still echoed in the air.

Sarah sighed, and began walking down the hill to the gates of the Labyrinth.


End file.
